The Witcher FAQ/Places
This FAQ is intended for the fans who have enjoyed, played and finished at least once, and are now wondering what quests, and other goodies they may have missed. In short, the FAQ is written for those that want to get more out of the game! Note: I am assuming you more or less know how the game works, i.e. you learned the basics from playing . If you want to be informed of things that go beyond "just winning the game", keep reading. The FAQ makes extensive use of The Witcher Wiki, mainly highlighting things of note. Should you miss specific details, feel free to check with the wiki, it is quite content complete. Maps to all Locations? extensively provides maps to all the locations (press -key) in the game, e.g. yielding valuable additional information on where to find merchants, or important quest related NPCs. Especially in the swamps these maps significantly help orientation. Circle of Elements Location? There are quite a few Circles of Elements that either let Geralt learn a new Sign or yield a temporary Sign power-up. Should you have trouble finding them all, look into this complete list of Circle of Elements. Get past Scoia'tael Scout? The Non-human camp in the Swamp is guarded by a Scoia'tael scout (in Chapter II), entering the camp is not really that useful for the most part (there are a few plants), but there are several ways to get past: *Draw a sword, walk close to the scout, then double-tap the -key (forward) to jump right over him. *Lure the monsters nearby to the scout and let them distract or kill the scout for you. *I think at least once per day the scout will take a break in the camp, thus letting you pass the narrow wooden bridge. *Quests from Yaevinn may also get you past the scout. What are the Reliefs for? In Chapter II you will notice a Relief near the Sewer entrance and in the cemetery, but what is up with them? Solution: These have no relevance in Chapter II, Triss will give you a quest in Chapter III making use of them (The Source). Why all the locked doors? In some respect they seem to be teasers, trying to make the player find a way past those locks. There are several types of locked doors: * Most locked doors e.g. in the Outskirts belong to sheds and only seem to be present as decoration, possibly an oversight by the developers that may have planned to use them in some way, but did not. * The locked door to an abandoned house (path leads to the Outskirts southern Cave) can be unlocked when you locate the Salamandra hideout. * The Chapel doors can only be unlocked after gaining the Reverend's trust (Eternal Fire), trying to solve Dead Hand of the Past. * Other locked doors, e.g. in Vizima, usually hint at some quest that will give you a key to enter these premises: **Quite foreboding doors you will find locking the Cloister in Chapter II they are present and locked, in Chapter III the doors no longer "interact", and only in the Epilogue will you be able to enter them. **Entering the Trade Quarter Sewers you will notice a grated gate to the immediate left, but it is locked. You need to take on quest by the Con artist to open it. * There are many more locked doors to unlock, the above just mentions a few. Old manor house and Catacombs Once you visit the Old manor house in Chapter V, be sure to continue the path north, and visit the old ship wreck as well. After beating Azar Javed revisit the catacombs under the old manor, to pick up a few extra items, especially from the chamber with the force field "door" blocking direct access to the laboratory. You were teleported out of it before you could loot. Category:Subpages